Leagally Blonde
by yasmine
Summary: i think it should be rated G, but since its my first fic I wanted to be sure. Its practicaly self explanitory its a knock off of the movie. hope u like it r/r COMPLETE
1. Dumped and Stumped

This is a Lizzie McGuire/ legally blonde cross type thing.  
Oh and this is a whole different dimension none of them know each other except for Ethan, Lizzie, and Miranda   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FIC DON'T HATE ME!!!  
  
Lizzie- 22  
  
Gordo- 25  
  
Miranda- 22  
  
Ethan - 23  
  
  
On wit it...........  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ok Guys" said Lizzie "how do I look?" Awesome, beautiful, and gorgeous were the replies heard from the other girls that also belonged to the Delta New Sorority. Lizzie was wearing a pink halter-top dress with two slits on each side up to the knee very discreet yet pretty. Her long blonde curly hair was done up in a French twist with soft tendrils cascading out. All in all she was very beautiful. "Do u think he is gonna pop the big question????" asked a excited Miranda, lizzie's best friend. "Of course he will Randa why do you think he had to meet with his rich grandmother she wouldn't fed-ex a 5,000 dollar diamond ring!" said a also excited Lizzie "Besides Ethan said he had something really important to tell me." Ethan Craft, Lizzie's steady boyfriend for four years. Ethan was smart, sweet, and handsome. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. "HE'S HERE, HE'S HERE" screamed the girls. "Shhhh, he will think we are all nuts" hissed Miranda. Lizzie opened the door. "You look beautiful, pooh bear" said Ethan. "Thanks, so do you" said lizzie "Thanks, lets go" said Ethan with a smile.  
  
  
(Later at Dinner)  
  
"Lizzie, there is something we need to talk about" said Ethan "Yes" said Lizzie with a glint in her eye. "Well as you know I do love you." "um hmm" said a un-patient lizzie.   
"Well as you know I was accepted at Harvard and if I am going to be a serious Law Student I need to stop foolin around" said Ethan. " I totally and completely agree" said Lizzie. " I mean I need to start stratin out my life, you know?" "Yes" said Lizzie. " So I think we need to..... " I DO" yelled Lizzie, "break up" finished Ethan. "WHAT, WHA I don't understand I thought you loved me!!!!" " I do I do its just I need someone more.... serious" "But, but I am seriously in love with you" stumbled Lizzie She started crying. "Lizzie people are looking" hissed Ethan "Hi how ya doin she just ate some bad salad, that's all" he said to the curious people. "What, wha do you mean are you saying I am to blonde is that it?" " No, no its just I need someone more like me." "Uh, fine" sobbed " I cant believe this." Said lizzie as she walked out in to the night  
  
  
*sorry that's all for now  
  
  



	2. Reality Slap!

Disclaimer: Usual blah don't own the characters and never will  
  
And on wit it =)  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Lizzie was walking down the sidewalk thinking when Ethan pulled up beside her in his silver corvette "Come on Lizzie, I'm sorry, cant we still be friends" "But I love you"  
Ethan sighed, "Well at least let me give you a ride home" Lizzie just shook her head. "NO" "You will mess up your shoes" she stopped and got in. They reached the sorority house and she got out." He drove off. She went inside and went to bed.   
  
(A week later)  
  
  
Miranda came in. Lizzie was layin on the bed with tear stained cheeks. "Oh get up girl, its not the end of the world" "Yes it is she whined, we were suppose to be together for ever." "Oh hunny that stuff only happens in fairy tales." Two other girls cam into the room. "I know" one said lets get manicures it always cheers us up. "Well ok" said lizzie.  
  
  
(At the Salon)  
  
The girls where getting there nails done. Lizzie was looking through a old Yearbook. "OH MI GOSH" do you know who this is?? "No" said a bewildered old lady. This is Ethan's dad." "This is a wedding picture. That's his mom. "Ron Craft marries Leslie Woods, attorney graduated from Harvard Law School." Lizzie read. "THAT'S IT" yelled Lizzie. "THAT'S THE KIND OF GIRL ETHAN WANTS" "What" said Miranda "An ugly and boring loser?" "NO a law student" The other girls looked at each other skeptically.   
  
  
(At recommendations office)  
  
  
"I want to go to Harvard Law School" said Lizzie "Are you sure I mean do you think you can make it?" asked the woman " Yes I have a 4.0" Lizzie said mater-o-factly. "Yes" the woman replied. "In fashion history, do really think Harvard will be interested in the origin of Polka Dots"  
  
"Ok" said the woman. You have to get at least a 175 on you're A-Sets and you need one killer Entry Essay."  
  
"Ok" said Lizzie. "Now time to get to work, oh I'll need new clothes"  
  
* THAT'S ALL FOLKS opps wrong show  
  



	3. HELLO HARVARD!

I AM BACK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH BLA DON'T OWN EM NOPE NEVER WILL!!  
  
  
Get it on........  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Lizzie was settin on her bed studying when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said. "Hey Girl" said Miranda. Two other girls were with her "HI!" they said. "What are you doin?" asked Miranda. "Ok get this I am going to go to Harvard!" said Lizzie. YOU MEAN THAT HUGE SALON IN FLORDIA, well go to!!!!" one girl said "ROAD TRIP" yelled the other. Miranda rolled her eyes how did she ever let Lizzie talk her into joining this Barbie house sorority "No, it's a law school, see I'll become a law student and Ethan will think I am serious and he will ask me to marry him" said Lizzie. "We will help," said Miranda. "YEA" yelled the other two. Miranda just sighed  
  
  
(3 weeks later)  
  
IT'S HERE LIZZIE IT'S HERE!!!!!!! Yelled an excited Miranda. "YAY" all the other girls cried. Lizzie ran in and grabbed the letter from Miranda. I got...... A 179! A chorus yays and whoo hoos rang out through the house.  
  
  
  
( 1 month later)  
  
"Finally"said Lizzie "We're here" "come on fluffy" Lizzie addressed her poodle. "Lets get settled in, ooh we need to go shopping."   
  
NEXT MORNING   
  
"First Class" said Lizzie. While walking to her first class she spotted Ethan. "Here we go" she thought. She walked by. "LIZZIE!" Ethan almost yelled. Oh HI ETHAN HOW WAS SUMMER VACATION!!! "Umm great" he said clearly confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked "Oh I go here" she replied. "You got to Harvard Law?!?!" He asked. "Like it's hard" she said "Later" she said as she walked off " I don't wanna be late" she called after him. "Meet me at the bench's after first class, k bye" He nodded after her dumbfounded "What tha......" he thought aloud.  



	4. Clued In

I am so back!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual I don't own Lizzie McGuire BUT I OWN THE STORY!  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Good morning class. I am Ms. Willington. Miss McGuire you don't seem to be very prepared. Oh sorry. Ms. Kingston do you think its acceptable for Ms. McGuire to not be prepared? No. Not at all. Do u think she should be kicked out until she is properly prepared? Well Ms. McGuire I guess you should be leaving.  
  
Lizzie stomped out of the classroom and over to a bench. There was a guy setting on the one beside her. "Are you okay?" "Well I just got kicked out of my first class" Lizzie cried. Who maybe I can help, by the way My name is David Gordon but my friends call me Gordo. Ms.Willington. Oh she is hard um always be prepared and never slack off, Mr. Lombardy try speaking up he likes opionated people. "Thank you" replied Lizzie "no problem" Lizzie said a deep male voice "Oh hi Ethan" "So how was first class" "Great" she lied. "Then all of a sudden a girl came up. She had dark drown short hair and wasn't very pretty. "This is..." said Ethan before being interrupted "His Fiancé" said the Ugly woman. "My name is Elle." "What I must have misunderstood." Said Lizzie in evident shock. "No, Lizzie you didn't misunderstand, I need a Jackie not a Marilyn." Spoke up Ethan. "What are you saying you are doing this because I'm blonde" Ethan didn't say anything. "Yes, he is" said Jackie "Fine" said Lizzie walking off. "Lizzie" Ethan called after her "Just forget it" she said.   
  
  
(Later at next class)  
  
Ok class I am Mr. Lombardy. Today we will be discussing homicide cases. Ms McGuire if you had a choice would you choose homicide or perfenteious homicide (as you can tell I made up that word.) "Neither" she replied. "Oh, and why is that?" he asked. " Because I would want my client to be innocent." Everyone laughed "that probably wouldn't happen" Ah, yes Miss Wilson (Ethan's Fiancé) I would choose Homicide it would be more efficient not to mention an easier case to handle. Lizzie raised her hand "Yes, Miss McGuire" " I change my mind, I want the hard one" said Lizzie looking at Elle "because I like a challenge" she said with a smirk. Elle looked at Ethan and glared at him, he just shrugged.   
  
(Later at dorm)  
  
Elle and her friend were walking down the hall. Lizzie's door was open. Hey, it is gonna be a pretty cool party. Lizzie overheard them and ran out into the hall. "You mean someone is actually having a party?" "Yes. But it's a costume party, you probably wouldn't like it" she said, "Oh, I love costume parties," said Lizzie "Then I guess we will see you there." They said as they walked off snickering  



	5. Back On Top!

Ok guys, nobody has reviewed my stories therefore I am not sure if you all like it so PLEASE review good or bad, k?   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it wont ain't gonna so......   
  
  
Chapter 5:   
  
"Ok fluffy what do u think" Lizzie was in front of her mirror; she was wearing her costume a bunny costume. (U all know what it was like so..) Fluffy barked. "Aww are you thirsty?" She said pouring some evan water into her bowl. "Wish me luck," she said before leaving. Lizzie pulled up to the house where the party was and got out and went in. When she walked in no one was wearing costumes. "Well, well, well" said Elle "Just get back from wonderland?" "Next time you decide to act like a frosty witch you should get a sense of humor first." Lizzie taunted and walked off. Elle sighed beaten. "Hey Ethan" greeted Lizzie "how are you doing?" "Great, now that you are here" he replied. "What's with the getup?" He asked puzzled. "Oh I decided to dress up" she lied. "So, did you notice I am taking Harvard very seriously?" "Yes, I did" replied Ethan, "but it isn't going to change anything, I mean if I plan for running for office....." "I'll never be good enough for you will I?" "Just because I am blonde and I actually have a good figure is that why?" interrupted Lizzie. "Look Lizzie, you cant be serious you aren't smart enough ok. You are never gonna make it through Harvard so why don't you do something actually useful." Meanwhile Elle walked up. "Yea" she finished "go get your legs waxed or something." "Fine, I'll show you how serious I can be" Lizzie said walking off. She went to the nearest electronics store and found a laptop. She was standin in line to check out when Gordo came up behind her, "Don't ask," she said "I wasn't going to" he said "Good" she said. The next day she came to class prepared and actually answered with actual RIGHT answers. After class Mr. Lombardy told her she did well and that she should sign up for a internship position. So she did.  
  
( That night)  
  
Lizzie was walking home when she heard her new found friend Peter being dissed by a girl he was asking out. " Why would I want to go out with a dork like you?" she painfully taunted. Lizzie had an idea. She walked over, "EXCUSE ME" she exclaimed walking up. "How could you do that to me, Peter, how come you didn't call me back?" "You give the best pleasure I have ever had then just take it away." "I don't care" she said walking off. " So, when did you want to go out?" asked the girl. Lizzie continued walkin off proud of herself.  
  
(NEXT DAY)  
  
Lizzie came into the building and Peter ran up to her and said that Mr. Lombardy had a crucial case he needed help with and posted the four interns. She walked into the crowded students "Ethan, we made it and so did Kelly (elle's friend) and that leaves room for "ME" Lizzie shouted. She saw Elle and Ethan and walked up. "Ethan" she said, " do u remember those four looong hours we spent in the hot tub after winter formal?" " Boy do I ...uh no" he said succesfuly reciving Elle's glare. "Well, said Lizzie "This is s much better than that!" she exclaimed walking off leaving a stunned Ethan and really angry Elle.   
  
*That's all for now  



	6. Foe to Friend?

Disclaimer: don't aint never gonna own it so...  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
( NEXT DAY , startin internships)  
  
"Ok, people" said Mr. Lombardy "Ms. Carla Davis is being charged with murder 1 for killing her husband. "DID YOU SAY CARLA DAVIS???" asked Lizzie. "yes do you know her?" he asked. "Yea, she was a Delta New well actually she graduated three years ago, but I took her aerobics class I lost 3 pounds in one day." "That's great but its not going to help us win this case for her". "She couldn't have done it I mean yea he was twice as old as her but she couldn't kill someone. I mean what is her motive she is already rich so she wouldn't do it for insurance" Lizzie argued.   
  
(Next day at jail)  
  
"Hi Carla, how are you doing" said Lizzie. "I was a Delta New too." "Thank god at least one of you has a brain." Said Carla. "I brought you some stuff" said Lizzie "The whole bath and body line, a skin care puff, just a little make-up, lipstick, lip liner, mascara, eyelash curler, finishing gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow, base and some powder, but that's all, and the bible. Said Lizzie holding up the newest issue of cosmopolitan. "My angel" said Carla" " So do you have an alibi, for where you were on the day of your husband's death." Asked Lizzie. "Yes, But I cant tell you." Said Carla. "Why" said Lizzie. "I am suppose to be this miracle worker aerobics teacher, if any one knew I was having spspspsps I would be ruined. "What I couldn't hear you," said Lizzie "LIPO-SUTION OK" said Carla near tears " You can't tell anyone ok?" "OK" Lizzie agreed. (In case u people don't know what liposuction is it's an operation where people suck out the fat in your body.)   
  
(LATER)  
  
"Did you get her alibi?" asked Mr. Lombardy "Yes, but I can't tell you what it is" she said. "WHAT" said Ethan "You have her alibi, but you won't give it to us!" "Miss McGuire her alibi could save her from going to prison." " I am sorry but I cant tell you" said Lizzie. "Fine" said Mr.Lombardy "Have it your way"  
  
(That night)  
  
"Hey, Lizzie are you done reading that Lawyer manul?" asked Elle coming into the room. "Oh, yea I already read it like 20 times." "Look, I just wanted to say that not giving your friends alibi for her sake was pretty...noble." "thanks" said Lizzie with a smile. "Did you know that when Ethan tried to get in he was put in a waiting list" asked Elle. "No, are you serious" giggled Lizzie "Yes" said Elle laughing herself "his dad had to make a call" "Oh my" said Lizzie laughing harder. For ther rest of the night the girls talked and giggled.  
  
* OHMIGOSH whats this Elle and Lizzie becoming friends, what will come of the case will Lizzie win Ethan Back???  



	7. Wrongly Accused

Disclaimer: USUAL I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
(Next day first session of trial)  
  
"I call to the stand Francisco Bulavarda. Mr. Bulavarda have you had an affair with Mrs.Davis? asks the lawyer. "Yes" said the man. "Did Mrs. Davis ever say she was going to leave her husband?" "Yes, she said that she would leave him for me" "That's a lie, Lizzie." Carla whispered to Lizzie. "I know" she said. "In fact he continued she told me the night before his murder Carla told me that Mr.Davis said if she left that he would press charges for adultery''. Lizzie and Carla rolled their eyes. " No further questions your honor" "Thank You" This court will continue at 1:00.   
  
Lizzie was walking down the hall when she spotted Francisco. She rolles her eyes at him. Don't roll your eyes at me now walk off in your Julenvardi platform boots." He said walking off. "Wait a second" she said thinking " I GOT IT" she exclaimed. Lizzie ran up to Mr. Lombardy "Francisco isn't having as affair with Carla." She exclaimed. "How do you know that" Gordo who was assisting Mr. Lombardy as well with the case nodded. "Because he is gay." "HUH" they exclaimed "how do u know that Lizzie?" asked Gordo "Because he knew the make of my shoes, gay men no fashion styles strait men don't" she said. "This court will now revise," said the judge. "I would like to question, your honor" said Gordo. Mr. Lombardy looked at him with question. "Just give me five minutes," said Gordo. "You may proceed," said the judge. "Mr. Bulavarda did you ever take Mrs. Davis on a date?" Yes, to a little restaurant in Manchester where no one would recognize us. "What type of food was served there?" asked Gordo "Italian" he replied. "How many times did you do there?" "Four" he replied, "What is your boyfriend's name?" "Chuck" he replied before noticing what he said. The audience gasped. "No, I misunderstood the question Chuck h...he is j.jus..just.. a friend" he stumbled. A man in the audience stood up "u little meanie" he said (lame I know) them man ran off "Wait, CHUCK" Francisco yelled. Everyone began laughing "Arrest this man for lying in a court in a of law." Said the judge   
  
(Later)  
  
"Lizzie" said Mr. Lombardy "I want to talk to you" "ok"she said " You followed your instinct today, I like that" "Thank You" she said "You will be a very capable lawyer, that is IF you become a lawyer, that is" he said putting his hand on her leg. Meanwhile Elle stood at the doorway she shook her head and walked off. "ARE YOU HITTING ON ME" Lizzie exclaimed. "Well, you are a very beautiful girl." He said. "I just realized that the man that inspired me to work towards becoming a lawyer is nothing but an a*****" she said walking towards the door. "I THOUGHT U WANTED TO BE A LAWYER" he yelled after her.   
  
Lizzie near tears walked to the elevator and got in before it closed Elle walked up and stopped the door from shutting. "You know, I thought you were a good person" she said " But, I guess you had to sleep your way on to the team, hey maybe if you sleep with the jury we will actually win this thing. And with that she walked off.  
  
  
* ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I AM DONE  
  



	8. Leagally Blonde........Epilouge

HELLO this is probably the last chapters, as u can see I am tryin to be efficient wit my writin don't u just hate it when people leave ya hangin I know I do.  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Lizzie was leaving the building when Gordo saw her crying and asked what was wrong. "Oh Gordo, everything I did here was a lie!" she sobbed. "What do you mean?" asked a stumped Gordo. "The only reason I made it as an Intern much less in class was because Mr. Lombardy was attracted to me," she said crying. "Oh Lizzie..." "Just forget it Gordo," she said walkin out.   
  
" I can't believe he did that," said a friend she had made at the local manicurist. "I know, I didn't earn anything I was just another piece of meat." Said Lizzie "If you are going to let one pimp ruin you, you aren't the person I thought you were." Spoke up a voice it turned out to be Miss Willington, the teacher who had kicked her out of her first class. "Don't try to be someone you aren't, go back and show 'em whose boss" "YOU ARE RIGHT" said Lizzie.  
  
MEANWHILE..............  
  
Carla, Lizzie quit "WHAT", Mr. Lombardy made a move on her and she quit. "Oh No" said Elle who was setting beside Gordo, "I think I made a big mistake.........  
  
(NEXT MORNING SECOND SESSION OF TRIAL)  
  
Carla walked in with a smile. "Well, you seem very happy for a person who is up for murder 1." Said Mr. Lombardy. "Get up" said Carla. "What" said Lombardy confused. "You are fired I have a knew representation. All of a sudden the doors opened and there stood Lizzie clad in a short pink skirt with a matching top, business suit like and high-heeled pin sandals. "This is not acceptable she is a student." "I believe, " said Gordo speaking up "that in the lawyer's manual it says that as long as she is over seed she may question, your honor, I will oversee her." "Continue" Miss McGuire. "Thank you, your honor." "I call to the stand Jessa Davis, Mr. Davis's daughter." "Ms. Davis, what happened at the time of the murder you were at home is that correct?" "Yes, I went upstairs to take a shower and was my hair" she said. So, did u hear a gunshot?" "No I was washing my hair with the water running full force." "So, u didn't here the gunshot because you were taking a shower?" asked Lizzie visibly nervous. "Yes, that is what I just said" "Right, um what happened then?" "I came downstairs to see my stepmother leaning over my dead father's body drenched in blood." But she had no weapon" "No, she probably had a chance to stash it." "Oh, so what had your done earlier that day, I got up got a latte went shopping and got a perm." Lizzies head shot up. "So you woke up got a latte went shopping and had a perm?" "Yes" "How many perm's have you had? "About two a month since I was 12, you do the math." Ok, I had this friend in college and she was getting a perm but it wasn't a good look for her she didn't have the right bone structure..." miss McGuire where are you going with this?" I have a point" "Then make it" "so anyway that night she went to a party and it turned out to be a wet tee shirt contest she totally got soaked, deactivating her perm, it's a known rule that after getting a perm you must wait at least 24 hours before washing your hair, now don't you think some one that has permed there hair more than 30 times should know, that your curls I see are still intact being that the murder took place only a week ago. You didn't tale a shower you killed your father then stashed the gun and came back down stairs didn't you?" I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM I THOUGHT HE WAS THAT WITCH OVER THERE" she exclaimed pointing at her step-mother, her hand flew to her mouth realizing what she just said. "OH MY GOD" said Lizzie "OH MY GOD" said the judge "OH MY GOD" said Lombardy. "Arrest this woman and free Ms. Davis," ordered the judge. Carla ran and hugged Lizzie "thank you thank you" "no problem" she said with a smile. "Hey Lizzie, wait up" said Ethan " I was thinking, I made a big mistake and I want you to marry me, poo-bear? "Oh, Ethan I have wanted to heard those words from you for the longest but you know what if I am going to have a boyfriend I don't need such a total bonehead!" said Lizzie walking off  
  
  
GRADUATION DAY  
  
We are proud to present our special speaker LIZZIE MCGUIRE!!!! "First I want to say we did it! When I came here I was totally self-absorbed but now I realize that the world doesn't revolve around me and that's ok. I am forever changed by this wonderful place and I just want to say that I am proud to have gone to college here.  
  
Lizzie eventually became a very successful lawyer.  
  
Elle broke up with Ethan and is now one of her best friends.  
  
Ethan graduated without honors and without a girlfriend.  
  
Gordo also got a career as a lawyer and is now dating Lizzie...............  
  
He is proposing tonight!  
  
  
  
*THE END  



End file.
